


Long May She Reign

by iwearplaids



Category: Baahubali (Movies), Baahubali : The Conclusion (2017)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, I write the original dialogues in hindi and then translate, also, and more dialogues, dialogues, non-evil!Bhalla, so obvious shortcomings will be there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwearplaids/pseuds/iwearplaids
Summary: Bhallaladeva respectful bows out of Sivagami's proposal. (The court scene AU)





	1. Chapter 1

 “Go. Stand next to your beloved. Let Mahishmati judge my choice.”

Devasena shared a look with Baahubali, smiling in relief.

Bhalla watched as she stepped towards his brother, both smiling in happiness as he stood faithfully by his mother. His joy wore off his face, noticing his brother’s.

“Devasena ! What are you doing ?” Sivagami roared from her throne.

Devasena stopped in her stride, confused as to why the Rajmata seemed upset, again. The women hadn’t got on the right foot. Devasena and Baahu had rehearsed this conversation before stepping foot into Mahishmati. They had discussed how they’d convince Sivagami to withdraw the arrest order, but, it’d seem they’d underestimated the Rajmata’s wrath.   

The conversation hadn’t been going where they’d hoped it would. To say that Sivagami was upset with Devasena’s reply was an understatement, she was outraged. Rajmata’s word was the law, and Devasena had disregarded and disrespected it. She’d thrown away all the money, jewelry, wealth and love Sivagami offered, along the hearty invitation into the greatest kingdom. She did all of that and now she dared to step into Sivagami’s palace with a preposition of her own.

“You asked me to stand next to your son,” she tried explaining. Bhalla closed his eyes in defeat, realizing what’d happened before anyone else did.

“I chose you as a bride for my son Bhallaladeva.” Sivagami’s statement shocked three people in that court. None reacted, but one.

 “What ?” she stepped back, her face scrunched in more confusion.

Bhalla, held his father back by his shoulders. He knew what was coming.

“The man I fell in love with and wish to marry is Baahubali.” She’d left her Kingdom and crossed seas just on the word this man had given her. And she would give her life on it, too.

The deafening silence that followed echoed through the court.

Bijjaladeva was restrained by his son; his wife restrained herself. She turned her face away from her sons and the woman they desired.

“I have given my word to your brother that he will marry Devasena -”

“Stop it !” Devasena raised her voice in the Mahishmati court, for the first time.

“Who are you to give your word for my marriage without my consent ?” she strode towards Sivagami, shedding the image of the gentle lady and adopting the royal demeanor she reserved for special occasions.  

“Do you not know that a princess has the right to choose her husband ? Do you not possess even that courtesy ?”

“How dare you raise your voice against me ?” Rajmata sat forward on her throne, eyes wide in anger. Baahubali took a step towards his mother, wanting to defend his beau, but, unable to find his voice.

“Yuvvrani Devasena makes a valid point, Ma.”

This time, the voice came from someone unexpected. Bhalla shifted under the surprised gaze of a thousand eyes. Most surprised of them all, sitting next to Bhalla, was his father. He felt shocked and oddly betrayed at his son’s revelation. And very puzzled. The walls of the court had forgotten what a voice against Sivagami felt like. And today, the room was reverberating with the arguments.

“Rajmata never let anyone make decisions for her, it seems Yuvvrani would keep up that tradition.” Bhalla continued, “And isn’t the commander’s job to ensure Maharaja’s wellbeing ?” he walked to the center of the court, facing Sivagami and Amarendra.

“Never let it be said that Bhallaladeva doesn’t honour his title.”

“And your suggestion is that I dishonor my word ?” she didn’t seem any less stubborn on her decision. But just as everyone else, she did seem perplexed.  She had never pictured Bhalla being the one to disagree with her decisions. Baahu always had a knack for challenging her, but she was used to her older child following her words to the point of obsession. Finding loopholes in her command and going around the rule was what Bhalla mastered in, so, when he outright says she is wrong, maybe she should listen.

“Have you forgotten that I am the ruler, and in this land, my word is the law ?”

At this, Amarendra stepped forward from his silent position.

“Words aren’t written in stone, Ma. And you have always preached that a good leader admits their flaws and learns from it.” He knelt before his mother, taking her hands in his, smiling up at her, “You weren’t aware that Devasena and I were interested in each other, I wasn’t aware that you’d given your word to Bhalla. But, things happened, that we didn’t expect to. We accept our mistake, now we need your word to correct it.”

Devasena and Bhalla rolled their eyes, seeing Baahu’s antics. Trust the crown prince of Mahishmati to sweet talk his way out of everything. Sivagami stared at her son, contemplating the next course of actions. Going back on her word wasn’t something she liked, but, both her sons were rallying it as the right thing to do. And the Kingdom was theirs to rule. Soon, their word would be the law of the land.

She raised her eyes to meet Bhalla’s, “It is to you I’ve given my word, if you have no objection –“

“Do you really have no shame ?” Devasena stepped forward, shaking with anger, missing the way Bhalla let out a sigh of annoyance. “You make decisions on my marriage, without my consent, unfairly give out orders for my imprisonment and it is to him that you’re amending to ? A woman of your intelligence on the throne is a disrespect to royalty everywhere.”

Sivagami instantly ripped Amarendra’s hands off her, eyes blazing, she stood up and looking at Devasena for the first time since the disagreement. “I will remind you, you do not belong to Mahishmati. It will do you well to behave yourself, Yuvvrani Devasena.”

Ignoring Baahubali’s silent plea to contain herself, Devasena raged on, “I consider it a blessing to not belong to a Kingdom where it’s luxury to expect a hearty welcome.”

“You have no right … Guards ! Put her in chains !”

No sooner than the words left her mouth, the guards came forward, weapons hot and chains ready. They found themselves facing Baahubali, with his sword out.

“Anyone lays a hand on Devasena, keep in mind, you are laying your hand on Baahubali’s sword.”

Bhalla rolled his eyes, for the third time that day, at his dramatic family. He stepped toward the couple, forcing his brother to put the sword down, he addressed his mother, “What my brother means is that, he won’t let anyone harm his would-be wife. Which is unnecessary, so, we won’t be doing that.” He dismissed the guards, who seemed more than happy to not fight their beloved Prince.

“Well then, Baahubali should let her know what kind of behavior is acceptable in the court on Mahishmati.”

“I’m sure you’re surprised by people who stand up for themselves.” Devasena side-eyed her beau and mumbled, “Seeing how people here aren’t capable of doing that.”

Realizing the message directed at him, Baahu straightened himself, and ascended the stairs to stand next to the throne once again.

He faced a somewhat unhappy Sivagami, and spoke softly, “The choices were always yours to make, Ma. Why should your daughter-in-law expect any less ?”

Turning towards the assembly, he continued, “As the future King of Mahishmati, I declare that no decision of marriage can be made without the consent of all parties involved. Let that be my first order.”

Sivagami reclined back on her throne, a picture of defeat. She ponders over the events, unhappy, but more understanding. Nodding to herself, she spoke again, “The court of Mahishmati and I, sincerely declare our apology to Yuvvrani Devasena of Kuntala, for any discomfort caused due to our actions.

Complying with the wishes of my son, the rightful heir to the throne of Mahishmati, Amarendra Baahubali, and the Princess of Kuntala, Devasena, they are to tie the knot at the next auspicious day.

Mahamantri, spread this joyful news to the people. Let them rejoice!”

Sivagami strutted down to stand before Devasena, “Whatever happened, happened. It was an unfortunate occurrence. Hopefully, we can move past this.”

Bhalla jumped into the conversation, fearing that Devasena would find another way to make it worse, “Of course, Ma. Right Devasena ?”

She nodded silently, staring daggers into Bhalla.

Sivagami smiled loving at her son and daughter-in-law, bidding farewell, she walked out of the court with Kattappa in tow.

“You have so much courage now ! I didn’t see any of it when you made your mother write a love letter for you.” Devasena hissed at Bhalla.

He turned to face his brother, fingers pointed at the new member of the family, “This is why I don’t do good things for people.”

* * *

 

 Bijjala sat by, watching the scene in silence, not saying a word and having no intention to, either. His only chance at the throne seemed to have switched sides. It seems playing neutral wouldn’t get him what he wants. Time to play offence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, Bhalla and Bijjala never had the conversation about Devasena in this AU cause Bhalla isn't a lil shit here. :))

Hours later, as the sun came down only to be replaced by an equally radiant moon, Bijjala sat in his room, as awake as the sky. His mind was too occupied by the events of the day to rest. Not one action that happened in that room had been predictable. He was so sure that Sivagami would never go back on her promise and would never accept someone with the attitude as Devasena. Contrary to popular belief, he had always seen Sivagami as the most predictable piece on the board. It was easy to see her next actions if one knew well the ideals she stood by. But, it’d seem that he had forgotten something she holds above all else; her sons. Of course, the woman would go against all that makes sense and listen to their word.

Bijalla let his mind wander to Bhallaladeva, his son too had made equally disturbing proclamations.  In the years that Bijjala spend plotting and planning ways to make sure that his son would have the throne, Bhalla had grown into a man who didn’t desire it.

_And Amarendra …_

Bijjala let out a long sigh at the thought of the crown prince. It was past the time to tame that lion.

* * *

 

Even as the new sun came up on Mahishmati, Bijjala sat in his room. The chair dragged across the room, so that his blood-shot eyes could watch the red of the sun bleed into the sky. His mind, even in its drunken stupor, coming up with ways to make the throne his.  This life has always been unfair to him. First, his physical inferiority to his brother prevented him from having the throne, then Sivagami and now, her son. Why shouldn’t he have the throne when he is clearly the one who loves it the most ? If life wasn’t willing to give him the throne, he’ll get it himself. He’ll take them all out of the board one by one. _Rajmatha Sivagami. Baahu. Bhalla._ All of them.

The silence shattered with the chair as Bijjala tossed it aside in anger, strolling out of the room with no intention as to where. The childish part of his mind told him to walk into the court room and sit on the throne, proclaiming it as his. But, despite what most people would say, he was not a compulsive idiot. That would be his _better_ half. Bijjala just had enough time to enjoy the warm breeze when his eyes fell on an unsuspecting Kumarvarma making his way into the grounds of the palace.

* * *

 

Kumar strolled through the palace, marveling at its massiveness. He had always heard of the superiority of Mahishmati, but, seeing it has been a different experience altogether. Although, Devasena doesn’t seem to share his sentiments. She was adamant in the opinion that Mahishmati and all her wealth could not reach up to Kunthala and her beauty.

Looking at the majestic palace with its high ceilings, he disagreed. With this newfound fascination, he walked through the hallway, intending to see its beauty before they were kicked out. Going by what happened the previous day, he’d say they were bound to get thrown out of here, eventually.

Five minutes later, Kumar’s muse was lost. He was no longer interested in the palace and couldn’t figure out why he found it fascinating in the first place. The long pillars weren’t impressing anymore and the painting started to seem dull. Deciding to retire to his comfortable room, he turned around the path he’d come, only to see the older prince of Mahishmati exiting his chamber.

 _What would his chamber look like ?_ He mused for a second. _Well, definitely better than mine !_

Feeling someone watching him, Bhalla too, stopped in his steps. Coming face-to-face with the Prince, Kumar swallowed under his piercing gaze. This one, unlike the other, wasn’t very keen on looking pleasant.

Bhalla raised his eyebrows, silently asking Kumar what he wanted.

“I was… just looking for … in ... at ... the p-”

“You can stop now, I don’t care.”

“Oh.” Kumar looked uncomfortably out of place.

Just as he was to leave Kumar and be on his way, Bhalla thought back to Devasena and the last time someone from Kuntala wasn’t given a warm welcome.

“Joke. It was a joke. I’m a very funny guy.” Once again, he came to face Kumarvarma.

“Oh! I guessed. You do look like a joke.”

“Excuse you.” His eyebrows hit his hairline. The expression of shock quickly turned into that of confusion. _Was this man incredibly fearless or genuinely stupid ?_

“Umm.. nothing.” He quickly changed his words and walked past Bhalla, who stood shocked, unused to being spoken to with such neglect.

Rolling his eyes, he decided to go on with his day. Which, unfortunately for him, included following Kumar into the palace grounds. He marveled at Devasena’s family as he walked side by side with Kumar, all of them seemed to come from different planets altogether.

Bhalla walked past a few soldiers training, nodding in approval …. and so did Kumar.

He went up to their newly arrived weaponry to inspect its quality …. and so did Kumar.

He picked up a sword and swiftly cut through the air … and so did Kumar.

He dropped the sword and walked away … unsurprisingly, so did Kumar.

“Tell me one thing, did you follow Baahu around while he was in Kuntala ?”

“No.” Kumar looked very proud of himself, “Your brother followed me around.”

Seeing Bhalla’s completely perplexed face, he continued, “I even sliced a log in half while I was teaching him to use a sword.”

“You taught, my brother, Amerendra Baahubali, the crown Prince of Mahishmati, to use a sword ?” 

“In my defence, I did not know that he was good with swords.”

Bhalla opened his mouth, but, couldn’t formulate a proper sentence to accurately describe how unbelievable Kumar sounded.

“That’s not a good defence ! How could you think that Amarendra Baahubali wouldn’t know to use a sword ?”

Kumar raised his hand to answer, “In my further defence, I didn’t know that he was who he was.”

“Give me a minute. I’m trying to figure out how you didn’t know who Baahubali is.” holding his face in his hands, Bhalla groaned in frustration. None of this made any sense. He was fairly certain that everyone could recognize the Prince of Mahishmati by his name. Or, this guy might just be an utter idiot. _No, Baahu did say that Kumarvarma was one the bravest man he knew._

“Don’t blame me ! He put up an excellent act of being a simpleton.”

Bhalla raised to head to look at Kumar. Blinking a couple of times, trying to make sure that he’d heard the right thing.

“Repeat that again. Baahu was pretending to be a _what_ ?”

“Well … you see … he was pretending to be a useless –“ the rest of the sentence got silenced by the sound of Bhalla’s laughter. The guards passing by stopped to see Bhalla laugh heartily for the first time. The very few times most of them had seen him laugh was during diplomatic meetings where he had to pretend to enjoy some of the worst jokes for the benefit of the kingdom. But, this time, he was genuinely amused.

The thought of Baahu pretending to be an idiot, _not that he needs to do much acting there !_ , was beyond entertaining.

* * *

 

The man of the topic himself, Baahubali, walked by. Head in the clouds, thinking about his upcoming wedding, when he got distracted by the sight of Kumarvarma staring at his brother, not knowing what to do with a hysteric Bhalla. He stopped in his tracks, wanting to figure the reason behind the laughter, yet, wondering if it’d be worth his sanity.

When he finally caught Bhalla’s attention, his brother shouted in between the laughter, “Aiy loosey !”

_Nope. Not worth it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave comments. Constructive criticism is always welcomed !

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments please !!


End file.
